Insight
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Yachi Hitoka tahu kalau Yamaguchi menyukai Tsukishima. Ia juga tahu kalau mereka berdua akan jadi pasangan yang aneh tapi lucu. Makanya, ia sendiri bingung ketika dirinya terlibat secara tidak terduga dalam urusan cinta mereka berdua./"Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah memiliki itu… menyakitkan, ya."/Very slight angst/TsukkiYamaYachi, Polyamory, Canon.
**Satu cerita lagi yang lahir dari hasil ngidam saya. Lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Insight**

 **TsukiYamaYachi**

 **Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka**

 **(with a very brief mention of KageHina)**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warn: Canon Compliant, Alternate Reality, Polyamory, kinda fast-paced?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yachi Hitoka tahu bahwa Yamaguchi memendam perasaan terhadap Tsukishima. Ia tahu betul sejak pertama kali dirinya melihat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu selalu mengikuti si kacamata hampir kemana saja.

Gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak heran ketika suatu saat Yamaguchi datang ke kelasnya dengan canggung, mengajaknya ke atap dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yachi.

" _Ano_ , sebenarnya aku," Sebuah tarikan nafas, "menyukai Tsukki."

Yachi hanya berkedip. Terkejut bukan main atas keberanian Yamaguchi menyatakan hal tersebut. Tapi terhadap fakta bahwa ia menyukai Tsukishima, sejujurnya ia tak begitu terkejut lagi. Makanya, Yachi memilih untuk menjadi dirinya yang biasanya dan menjerit pelan. "O-Oh. Wow… Y-Yamaguchi- _kun_ , kau serius!? Se-Sejak kapan kau… terhadap Tsukishima- _kun_ …"

Yamaguchi menunduk. "Sejak… dulu sekali?"

Lalu mereka duduk dan mulai bercerita tentang perasaan rapuh Yamaguchi tersebut. Yachi kira hal ini akan terjadi khusus pada hari itu, tapi rupanya tidak. Besok, besoknya lagi, bahkan hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian mereka melanjutkan rutinitas tersebut. Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi sesi curhat mulai dilanjutkan dengan makan siang atau jalan-jalan bersama.

Dan tahu-tahu, Yachi juga mulai jatuh.

Ia baru tahu bahwa jatuh bisa terasa begini menyakitkan. Apalagi, jika ia jatuh terhadap seseorang yang seharusnya sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

.

Harusnya, ia senang melihat perasaan Yamaguchi terbalas. Harusnya, ia ikut bahagia melihat sahabat dekatnya yang tengah berada di dalam dekapan Tsukishima.

Kenyataannya, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ini berbeda sekali dengan perasaan yang ia alami ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Kageyama—duo tidak peka itu—akhirnya saling menyatakan perasaan dan bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ini sungguh berbeda, tidak ada perasaan hangat atau mengharukan di dalam benaknya.

Hatinya sangat, sangat sakit sekarang. Mata karamelnya yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan pasangan baru itu pun berkaca-kaca, memanas, kemudian mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam.

Yachi berlari begitu saja.

Ketika Yamaguchi mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan Yachi selama ini, gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yachi- _san_?" Yamaguchi memiringkan wajah, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Yachi. Ia tak biasanya terdiam dengan murung seperti ini. "…Ada apa?"

Yachi menggigit bibir bawah, menahan mati-matian tangisannya ketika hatinya berdenyut pedih sekali lagi. Kepala pirangnya segera menggeleng cepat. Sebuah senyum dipaksakan untuk muncul, dan sebagai ganjarannya, ia merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. "T-Tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Aku hanya memikirkan betapa cocoknya kalian berdua… Aku hanya…"

Satu, dua, tiga tetes air mata jatuh pada tanah di bawah Yachi.

"Yachi…- _san_?" Yamaguchi menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Tatapannya begitu khawatir. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pelan kedua bahu Yachi yang bergetar. Gadis itu tidak berhenti menangis, justru suara isakannya semakin keras. "A-Astaga, ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Yachi menggeleng sekali lagi. "B-Bukan salahmu… Ini bukan salahmu… Semuanya salahku…" Ia menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya untuk menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras. Sakit, sakit sekali. Ingin sekali ia menyuruh Yamaguchi pergi dari sana karena kehadirannya membuat masalah lebih rumit. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin pemuda itu menetap di sana, di sampingnya selama beberapa saat ke depan.

Yachi ingin memandangi wajah berjerawat itu lekat-lekat untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melupakan perasaannya dan bertingkah seolah ia tak pernah menyukai Yamaguchi keesokan harinya.

Maka, Yachi melakukannya. Sang gadis memaksa kepalanya mendongak. Memaksa kedua matanya untuk berhenti menangis, agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah familiar Yamaguchi yang sekarang mulai disenanginya.

Ia tersenyum getir, lantas berkata dengan suara mungil yang bergetar, "Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah memiliki itu… menyakitkan, ya."

Sungguh, Yachi tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu. Namun terlambat, karena Yamaguchi agaknya telah memahami arti rangkaian kata Yachi, dan ia sedang memandangi Yachi dengan tatapan bersalah sekarang.

Yamaguchi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berjalan mendekat, merengkuh Yachi ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya pada bahunya.

"Maaf, Yachi- _san_ …" Yamaguchi menguap surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Suaranya ikut bergetar. "Kalau aku tidak menyukai Tsukki, mungkin… Tidak. Bukan hanya mungkin, tapi aku _pasti_ akan menjadi kekasihmu."

Kalimat Yamaguchi sama sekali tak membuat Yachi merasa lebih baik.

Pada kenyataannya, sang pemuda memiliki Tsukishima sekarang, jadi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tak ada yang bisa Yachi lakukan selain untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"Yamaguchi- _kun_ …"

Yachi melepaskan pegangannya pada kaos Yamaguchi, kemudian mendongak sambil menunjukkan senyum tertulus yang ia bisa. "S-Semoga kau…" Yachi menelan ludah ketika nada suaranya retak di sana sini. "Semoga kalian bahagia."

Dan Yachi berbalik, lalu berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

' _Aku menyayangimu._ '

.

Agaknya, Yachi mendapat kejutan manis esok harinya.

"A… Apa?" Gadis mungil itu mengerjap tak percaya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Tsukishima yang berwajah datar—seperti biasa—dan Yamaguchi yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. "T-Tunggu, kau barusan bilang ap—"

"Kubilang," ucap Tsukishima setelah mendecak keras, mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi Yachi dan kegugupannya, "aku tidak keberatan kalau kita bertiga menjadi kekasih." Pemuda itu menghadap Yamaguchi dan dengan nada ketus berkata, "Nah. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau puas sekarang?"

Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Tsukki!"

Yachi tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, mulutnya terbuka lebar meskipun tak ada suara yang keluar selama beberapa saat. "K-Kita bertiga?" ulangnya tidak yakin. "Menjadi… kekasih!?"

"Semalam, aku berpikir cukup lama," Yamaguchi menggaruk pipinya, "dan akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku mencintai Yachi- _san_ seperti aku mencintai Tsukki. Aku mencintai kalian berdua dengan intensitas yang sama."

"E-Eh!?" Yachi mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik. "Tunggu, Yamaguchi- _kun_ —T-Tapi kau sudah menjadi kekasih Tsukshima- _kun_ …"

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingin menjadi pacar Tsukki, hanya saja… aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian sambil memendam sakit hati. Makanya, aku berpikir kalau kita bertiga bisa menjadi kekasih… dan begitu aku tanya Tsukki tentang hal ini, dia terima-terima saja. Tuh, kan, makanya aku pernah bilang bahwa Tsukki itu baik—"

"Berisik, Yamaguchi," potong Tsukshima malas. Pandangannya lantas berpindah pada Yachi yang masih terlihat bingung setengah mati. "Jadi, kau mau tidak?"

Yachi membuka dan menutup mulutnya selama beberapa saat.

"Yachi- _san_ ," Yamaguchi menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman sempurna, "jadilah pacar kami!"

Yachi tak bisa menolak tawaran tersebut. Akhirnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetar menahan cengiran bodoh yang mendadak ingin menampakkan diri, ia mengangguk antusias. "I-Iya… Iya, aku mau! Aku akan menjadi… k-kekasih kalian, Tsukishima- _kun_ , Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

Kemudian, Yamaguchi memeluk Yachi, dan ia memaksa Tsukishima untuk memeluk Yachi pula. Dan saat itulah, Yachi memutuskan, bahwa membagi cintanya kepada Yamaguchi dengan seseorang tidak selamanya harus mengundang rasa cemburu.

Berbagi itu memang indah.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ahaaaa, ini gaje… orz**

 **Mungkin saya akan bikin TsukiYachi side-nya kapan-kapan. Di sini, mereka belum menampakkan perkembangan romantis, berhubung dua-duanya masih suka Yamaguchi, tapi ke depannya mereka bakal saling suka juga.**

 **Kayaknya, saya emang naksir sama pair berambut pirang itu. /kedip-kedip**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
